1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for forming a terminal on a battery and in particular, but not exclusively, a terminal on the battery of the type having a battery box, containing groups of battery plates, which are interconnected by respective straps to respective posts which connect to the positive or negative terminal respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently the procedure is to locate and secure the battery lid to the battery box such that the posts pass through a respective aperture in the lid. The aperture is defined by a bush, which may either be substantially flush with the lid or may extend above the lid to the full terminal height. To some extent the bush size is a matter of manufacturing choice, but where high currents have to be drawn, e.g. for diesel engine truck batteries, the terminal height bush is often unsatisfactory, because, in order to assist lead in, the interior hole is essentially frustroconical and the connection formed between the post and the connection formed between the post and the terminal often is of only a small depth. The connection between the post and the bush is formed by fusing the post to the bush, for example by using a heated probe, which is pressed down onto the free ends of the post and bush. It is difficult to form a satisfactory upper surface.
Where the bush is substantially flush with the lid, current procedure is to fuse the post and bush, again by heated probe, and then to mould a terminal on top of the post/bush assembly. Currently the mould is placed upon the assembly and an operative spoons lead into the mould until it is level with the top of the mould cavity. It will be appreciated that this is extremely labour intensive and somewhat slow. Attempts have been made to automate the process, but it is extremely difficult to deliver metered quantities of liquid lead and the alternative approach of feeding lead wire of known diameter at a metered rate immediately falls down, because the cost of forming the wire exceeds the labour cost.